


Flowers Can Motivate You

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Series: Ishimondo Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Hemophilia, M/M, Paralysis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: After being stuck in the hospital for a majority of his teen years, Mondo's world becomes brighter with flowers, a newfound friendship and Kiyotaka's smile even though their hardships.IshiMondo Week: Day 1 - Flowers





	Flowers Can Motivate You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is my first entry for Ishimondo Week 2019 (and my first participation in anything) and it's also going to be my readers first introduction to my Hospital AU for Danganronpa. Hope's Peak Hospital focuses on caring for the youth, both mentally, physically and emotionally. It also runs a school inside for the patients that need education.
> 
> All the students will be patients, even the WoH will be in the hospital but I am having trouble finding what conditions they will all have. I already got Mondo and Taka down.
> 
> Mondo - Muscular Dystrophy, Paralysis and PTSD  
> Kiyotaka - Haemophilia

"Ouch." Kiyotaka gave out a small cry as a now empty syringe was removed from his vein.

 

Nurse Yukizome looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile that always reassured the boy.

 

"Well, I can say that your haemophilia is getting under control a lot more than it did last year Kiyotaka." The nurse happily strided as she pulled out a lollipop, which Kiyotaka gratefully took.

"Thank you, Ms. Yukizome." Kiyotaka couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, he never really ate any sweets the staff would give him.

"I know you don't eat them but I thought that Mondo might enjoy it since he's your roommate." She replied cheerfully, Kiyotaka was surprised at that suggestion. Mondo was his hospital roommate but he never really socialised with people, other than Leon Kuwata and Chihiro Fujisaki, since he was admitted to the hospital when he was 9 years old.

"..."

"You can at least try to get to now him, here's something to help you socialize: he suffers from muscle dystrophy." Yukizome stated.

"Weakened muscles? He doesn't look like he has that." 

"That's because it never went further than his legs. He can still walk, of course, but he can't stay on them for long. Three hours most. I'm impressed that he's gone without leg braces for this long."

"Well, what can I do with this information?"

"Try asking him about it but keep it subtle, you might even get some flowers for him."

 

All this information was confusing, but Taka had read about it in his books. He just didn't want to offend someone who looked so intimidating. With a peach coloured rose decorated with white carnations, Kiyotaka braced himself for the interaction as he opened the door to his room.

 

He saw Mondo sitting on his bed as he drew in his notebook, he looked up to see who had come in momentarily before going back to his illustrations.

 

"Hello Oowada-san." Kiyotaka started off with a smile.

"Hey." 

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

 

That was very awkward but that wouldn't stop Kiyotaka.

 

"I brought in some flowers for you." That made Mondo raise his head to look at the flowers. Taka held them out further for the teen to take.

"Thanks, that's pretty cool." Mondo gave a small smile as he took them a placed them in a jug that sat on his desk.

"And this lollipop as well." Kiyotaka held out the treat.

"Thanks." Mondo replied as he took the generous offer, taking off the wrapper and sticking the sweet in his mouth.

"How are your legs?" Taka hesitantly asked, trying to not come off as insensitive.

"They're... Fine, I'm surprised you noticed." That made Taka cringe in guilt for not taking notice of Mondo's condition.

"W-what exactly is your condition?" Kiyotaka didn't feel like stating it to him would be a good idea, especially since Mondo never told him about it.

"Only muscular dystrophy, and you have haemophilia, right?"

"That's right."

"I think I saw you bruising so fucking easily when you got pushed away by that Junko-chick."

"You shouldn't really swear." Mondo rolled his eyes.

"Rules don't stop me, if I can't walk as much then I'll swear to get some freedom."

"Freedom?"

"I don't like the bloody idea of being stuck in hospitals, so my brother went ahead and got me some books to draw in. It's one of the few ways I can actually enjoy myself."

"Haven't you tried the garden?" Kiyotaka suggested. Mondo drew his eyes away from the boy to the window.

"I have a good view from the window."

 

Kiyotaka pouted and turned his head away at a loss for words of how to respond to that comment. Mondo smirked a bit before changing the conversation.

 

"The doctors think I'll be well enough to go home for the remaining weeks by tomorrow."

"Oh. That's great news." Taka smiled at that fact.

"But I'll be coming back for the normal check-up so it's pointless to celebrate so fucking soon. I'll make you a card and bring flowers if you want."

"There's no need! You need to focus more on your health rather than my own," Mondo rolled his eyes, he had always noticed Kiyotaka's body language so he could tell that he was lying, "but... I wouldn't actually mind getting... A gift from you. They actually sell some flowers in the floral shop at the ground floor. But why?"

"You gave me some flowers, I just want to return the favour. What's your favourite flower?"

"I... I do like carnations and succulents."

 

"I'll bring you some when I come back in then."

"You really shouldn't but I appreciate your consideration."

 

As Taka turned to leave so he could go to the library, Mondo called out to him.

 

"Hey Ishimaru, don't you wanna hang out?" Take looked back with a confused expression.

"'Hang out?'"

"It means to spend time with someone. If you want, we can hang out with Leon."

"Ah. Of course, that's a wonderful idea."

 

* * *

 

Mondo had came in early for his check-up. Daiya stated that he was really worried and thought that Mondo really needed leg braces. That only made his younger brother feel like an inconvenience.

 

Kiyotaka couldn't help but feel sympathy for Mondo. After getting to know him better, he could now see that Mondo had always had problems in his legs thanks to his condition and walking had become the biggest pain for him despite it being the one activity that almost any person can do. Taka had remembered the day when Mondo had first come to the Hope's Peak Hospital because of his brother.

 

No other hospitals were taking a good look at Mondo's condition but Hope's Peak put their faith in their staff and knowledge to diagnose the poor boy's muscle dystrophy. The only good thing was that it hadn't spread farther than his legs.

 

"I'll be turning 15 in four months. That's when Daiya's supposed to relinquish his title as leader of the Crazy Diamonds down to me," the light in his eyes dimmed down, showing Taka the sadness that was bottled up inside, "since I'm stuck in the hospital almost 24/7, I wonder if it's still possible by now."

"Don't say that!" The noirette jumped up, surprising Mondo, "It is possible, you just have to put in more effort to gain that title if that's what you want!"

"Taka, that's real nice of you but even a blind man can see that my legs are way out of it to help me balance my bike."

"You shouldn't be so negative bro, think of all the positivity in your life that makes you smile." At that sentence, Mondo smiled as a blush followed.

"Who needs that? I have you." Kiyotaka blushed violently at that statement.

"B-bro..."

"It's alright," Mondo rubbed his eyes that have suddenly become irritated, "sorry but the doctor will be coming in soon so can you..."

"No, no, I understand. I'll leave you for the moment."

 

Mondo gave an appreciative nod as Take closed the door behind him anf walked out the room.

 

The moral boy sat outside in a seat and waited for the check up to finish with a white carnation but he couldn't help but listen in to the conversation.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure he doesn't need any leg braces?"

"Of course not. He hasn't had any negative reaction in his legs for quite sometime, we think that he's well enough to go home for the holiday."

"Well that's relieving." Daiya sighed happily. Mondo felt estatic at the news, he couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll leave you to it then." The doctor said as he walked out of the room.

 

 "Then... That means," Mondo's eyes brightened in a nostalgic wonder, "I wanna race you, Daiya."

"What?"

"On the bikes? Just you and me! Like old times, huh!"

"..." Daiya was mesmerized by those big puppy like eyes of Mondo.

"..."

"..."

"..." He just couldn't say no.

"You'll never beat the master and king of all rides!"

"We'll just see about that!" Mondo carefully got up and walked over to the door. "I'll go and get my stuff before we go."

"Be quick!"

 

Mondo was just so happy at this moment, he just couldn't wait to get back on his bike to have some fun. He opened the door to his room and called out for his best friend.

 

"Hey Taka, guess what! I'm going to have-"

"A race against your brother on your bikes?" Taka stood in front of the beds with a firm look on his face, he held Mondo's notebook and pencils at his side.

"T-Taka!" That look on Kiyotaka's face was so ambiguous, Mondo couldn't ever comprehend the actual emotion, "l-listen, I-I am going to ride my bike again tonight but it'll be-"

"Good luck."

"...w-what?..."

"I bid you good luck in your challenge! May you win!"

"Oh, thanks."

"To help you, here!" Kiyotaka held out the white carnation in his fingertips. Mondo reached out before it was pulled away, "But I wouldn't just say that it's free, it costs something." Mondo could see the blush on Taka's cheeks.

"How much then?"

"..." Kiyotaka bit his lip in shyness.

"Taka?" The noirette quickly shook his head and just held the carnation out to Mondo.

"It only costs a hug!" 

 

Mondo frowned. No way was that what Kiyotaka wanted. He quickly took the flower out of Taka's hand and leaned forward, almost falling over his own feet. Kiyotaka was quick to catch him but the impact felt a bit painful. That didn't matter at this moment now since Mondo gently held Taka in a soft embrace.

 

Neither of them were expecting Mondo to give a small kiss to Taka's cheek. Mondo pulled away immediately before quickly grabbed his notebook and pencils.

 

"M-Mondo..." Kiyotaka blushed a bright red that could be mistaken for the colour of his eyes.

"T-thanks Taka... I'll..." Mondo could've slapped himself for kissing his friend, but he just needed to say something else, "...I'll definitely win for you!"

"...Good luck!"

 

* * *

 

The loud wails of the siren immediately caused Kiyotaka to wake up from his sleep. The noirette dropped the book of flowers that he used as a pillow, he must've fallen asleep while reading. He looked over to his digital clock to check the time. It was only 1:34 A.M.

 

The door suddenly opened up and in Leon Kuwata came in. Kiyotaka looked behind him but he wasn't expecting to see the fearful expression sewn onto the redhead's face.

 

"Taka! Come quick!" Leon cried out.

"Lower your voice first! Other patients are resting at this point. What's the matter?" Kiyotaka asked as he rubbed his eyes.

" _It's Mondo!_ " Kiyotaka froze.

"What?"

"T-there was an accident and Mondo got caught in it, he doesn't look so good." Leon stammered, he honestly didn't know what actually happened.

"Lead me to him."

 

Kiyotaka only speed walked his way through the hallway behind Leon who only ran but not even Taka could care about that at this moment. He needed to see Mondo immediately!

 

They reached the entrance hall and many nurses stood there as Mondo was pushed into the hospital. Some patients were there to see what the commotion was all about. There was Ms. Yukizome, who had a sad look on her face.

 

"Yukizome! Yukizome!" Leon called out to the woman.

"Leon, Kiyotaka!"

"What happened to Mondo? Is he alright?!" Kiyotaka stumbled with his words.

"Oh, Kiyotaka... You- You won't like the news." The nurse solemnly spoke.

"Ms, just tell us what happened to our friend." Leon added frantically. Yukizome only closed her eyes and looked down at the floor in regret.

 

"They say that Mondo was riding his bike with his brother... They must've been having a race against one another," Kiyotaka's eyes widened and his heart almost stopped, "one of the two, most likely Mondo, got reckless and drove on the other side of the road... There was a truck and... his brother pushed him out the way. His brother didn't survive."

"Oh no." Leon said barely over a whisper.

"The paramedics also said that when he was pushed out of the way, Mondo landed on his back so horribly that it..."

"...N-No..." Kiyotaka felt his heart immediately drop to his stomach, "...please no... Anything but that..."

"I'm sorry, Kiyotaka... But Mondo is _paralyzed_."

 

Everything stopped at this moment. Kiyotaka couldn't stop falling to his knees nor stopping himself from breaking into tears. 

 

He had blantently told Mondo to win a race that costed him his brother's life and his ability to walk. He had almost killed someone he cared about so much!

 

Leon went down to his side and placed an arm around Taka's shoulders to comfort him. Yukizome placed her hand on Kiyotaka's and continued talking to him.

 

"You could see him immediately after they take a look at him, how's that idea for you?" Taka raised his head, face covered in fat tears and snot, and quickly nodded as he rubbed his face.

 

Leon stayed besides him for two hours straight until the doctor came back and allowed only Taka to come and see Mondo.

 

He'd never wanted to see someone so confident and strong, barely 15, lose all their courage after losing two things that were so important to him but Kiyotaka just had to see him.

 

There Mondo was in his hospital bed, bawling into his pillow like a child. How else does someone react to the news of their dead sibling? Kiyotaka sniffled, he walked over to Mondo's shaking form and wrapped his arms around him.

 

Mondo immediately took his hand and held it tightly, Kiyotaka couldn't care less if it was hurting. He wanted Mondo to stop hurting. No words were spoken at all as they held onto eachother.

 

The brunette loved motorbikes, riding, the mechanics of vehicles... No way was he ever going to want to see them again. Not after this night.

 

As Mondo held his hand for support in his terrible episode that left him sobbing and writhing in his bed in fear and remorse, another tear streaked down Taka's cheek.

 

_'Looks like more flowers will be needed'._ He thought as much as using blue hyacinths to apologize came to mind. 

 

Both of them needed each other and flowers more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start this week off with a bit of angst!


End file.
